Azathoth my take on HP Lovecraft's Fragment
by 14corbaus
Summary: It is a short extension of the fragment "Azathoth" by H.P. Lovecraft, but I will be adding more to it in the future.


H.P. Lovecraft owns all characters and fragment they are in the public domain

14corbaus

Azathoth

By

A fragment by H.P. Lovecraft

and continued by Austin Corbin

When age fell upon the world, and wonder went out of the minds of men; when grey cities reared to smoky skies tall towers grim and ugly, in whose shadow none might dream of the sun or of spring's flowering meads; when learning stripped earth of her mantle of beauty, and poets sang no more save of twisted phantoms seen with bleared and inward-looking eyes; when these things had come to pass, and childish hopes had gone away forever, there was a man who travelled out of life on a quest into the spaces whither the world's dreams had fled.  
Of the name and abode of this man but little is written, for they were of the waking world only; yet it is said that both were obscure. It is enough to know that he dwelt in a city of high walls where sterile twilight reigned, and that he toiled all day among shadow and turmoil, coming home at evening to a room whose one window opened not on the fields and groves but on a dim court where other windows stared in dull despair. From that casement one might see only walls and windows, except sometimes when one leaned far out and peered aloft at the small stars that passed. And because mere walls and windows must soon drive to madness a man who dreams and reads much, the dweller in that room used night after night to lean out and peer aloft to glimpse some fragment of things beyond the waking world and the greyness of tall cities. After years, he began to call the slow-sailing stars by name, and to follow them in fancy when they glided regretfully out of sight; until at length his vision opened to many secret vistas whose existence no common eye suspects. And one night a mighty gulf was bridged, and the dream-haunted skies swelled down to the lonely watcher's window to merge with the close air of his room and make him a part of their fabulous wonder.  
There came to that room wild streams of violet midnight glittering with dust of gold; vortices of dust and fire, swirling out of the ultimate spaces and heavy with perfumes from beyond the worlds. Opiate oceans poured there, litten by suns that the eye may never behold and having in their whirlpools strange dolphins and sea-nymphs of unrememberable deeps. Noiseless infinity eddied around the dreamer and wafted him away without even touching the body that leaned stiffly from the lonely window; and for days not counted in men's calendars the tides of far spheres bare him gently to join the dreams for which he longed; the dreams that men have lost. And in the course of many cycles, they tenderly left him sleeping on a green sunrise shore; a green shore fragrant with lotus-blossoms and starred by red camalotes."

One could see countless worlds which seem to stretch unto infinity, and what seem like a mere dream slowly becomes a nightmare to mortal eyes. A symphony of indescribable phantasms began to play which lead to the center of all beauty and madness for minds of those who are mortal hear its eldritch melody.

There the confines of all known dimensions of creation is left behind to that place that plays a horrible and hideous tune. Where all things that are of the Great Old Ones dwell keep the one who lost his mind and eyes enjoys the eldritch tune played by those who are charged to keep asleep until it is time for the dream to end and if he awakes the dream of our existence shall come to an end. However, though that this being of indescribable chaos sleeps watches all things, and keeps those who are chosen to become part of his new dream in his book. Though, they might sitcom to madness in the current dream, they would serve their master in next dream. For he is the very universe that he dreams of and though he tries speaking through the Crawling Chaos, which rebels against his father's wishes the conscious spirit of Nuclear Chaos is in the One in All with many brilliant spheres knows all and sees all. He begets children to do his abominable will to spread his influence across the sea of stars and spheres.

However, his domain of pandemonium from his throne of cosmic chaos and madness is beyond the confines of the sane dimensions of our existence, it is possible that someone could behold him. The accursed and wretched volume known as Al Azif or the Necronomicon by that mad Arab Abdul Alhazred contains a spell to summon the daemon Sultan from his realm of primal chaos and madness, but woe unto any who do so for if any do will be destroyed by the power of the blind idiot one. He who fought in a cosmic war not recorded by mortal man, and who was blinded and lost his mind. He who possess the most hideous and accursed name in creation, Azathoth, the father of the Great Old Ones, and surrounded by music of flutes of indescribable horror and madness from his abominable throne of primeval chaos and great cosmic madness. When the Great and dreadful Azathoth wakes everything else will not wake until he sleeps again.


End file.
